Promise for lifetime
by retros1000
Summary: He had seen loved her for his lifetime, but when she came to he was in the verge of death. In life or death, she would join him and make him happy.


**MY PROMISE FOR LIFETIME**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All throughout his life, he had protected her. He was there for her, even when she hurt him, bodily or mentally. He felt for her, even when he knew she would never feel for him. He had understood her more than anyone else, maybe even more than herself. Her heart wrung badly and her jade green eyes brimmed with tears when she realized her most terrible mistake.

She was too late to find where her heart is.

And now his breath became more ragged with each second. He was inching closer to death with each breath and she was unable to help him in any way. He had always seemed so strong, so buoyant, that she had never spared time to think about his feelings. _'How ironic'_ she thought bitterly. _'For someone supposed to be his friend, I was the source of his problems and pain'. _

All through their childhood she had chased after Sasuke, insulting him in every possible manner. But he had chased her with more vigour, rising after the each time she pummeled him. He had cared for her happiness, and she had crushed him by making him promise to rescue and bring Sasuke back to her.

He had waited, waited and waited all his life for her acceptance, which she had seen as undeserving for had understood her heart very well. Even when she 'confessed' to him, he had seen through her intentions and given a conclusive answer " it is not about my promise to you anymore, Sakura-chan. I want to save Sasuke from his dark path as a friend. I'll bring him back to you, believe it". Now Sasuke was with her, but he was threatening to die. But even when Sasuke had abandoned her, he was by her side. _'All this time, you stayed for me. And I caused you nothing but pain. Only if I had grown out of my silly crush...'_

And now when her attention was undivided and focused on him, he had chosen to play with death and lay in front of her peacefully, ignorant of her pain.

"Don't you dare die on me Naruto Uzumaki" she begged to him desperately. "I wont let you die that easily. I wont give up on you now, of all times, when I have understood that you own my heart".

Her hands glowed green with whatever chakra remained in her as she tried to stabilize his body and life, both of which were almost destroyed by his solitary battle against the Juubi, when the rest of the alliance had exhausted and given up. And he had defeated the beast and split it into nine bijuu, and the last words he spoke before drifting away had been to those bijuu "I hope you have realized what true strength is, my friends". The typical Naruto. Thinking about others even at the face of his death.

"Please Naruto, come back to me. Don't leave your Sakura-chan alone. I love you Naruto, I want to live with you. I will never be mad at you, yell at you, hit you or even make fun of you ever again. I will go on date with you everyday until you are fed up. I will love you with all my heart, just like you do to me".

No response.

"Are you punishing me for all my injustice, Naruto? Carry on then. I deserve your hatred, but will not stop loving you. I will love you, even if you want to repay my ignoring and hurting you". Still no reply. By her side were an exhausted Tsunade and Shizune, both of who were looking at her and Naruto sadly. "Can't we seal the kyuubi into him and save him?". Tsunade's reply was panted "No. The resealing will be fatal to him, for he is very weak and can't handle that much chakra influx. The only thing we can do is to try to restore his breathing and pray that he comes back to us". Her mentor's eyes were red as well.

Her chakra now reached its lowest and her hands lost the green. For the second time in the same day, she pinched his nose and blew air through his mouth. But this time she wanted to see it as a kiss, a personal plea to him than the previous professional one. She tried to bring him back to normal with all her heart, for she wanted to do more than just little things to him. Maybe this is what Yamato had meant. Back then and even now, she tried to save him. As she remembered her feelings that day, she saw that she had more than liked him for a long time, but was too foolish to not realize that as love. She tried resuscitating him again and again, with no satisfactory improvement.

_'Is this the end? The end of the great Naruto Uzumaki? It just can't be'._ He deserves a happy life. He must be their Hokage, their leader and ruler. It was his only dream. One which rung in her mind like a stimulant, as if she was meant to help him realize his ambition.

_"I'm gonna become the most awesome shinobi ever, and become the greatest Hokage, one that surpasses all the previous Hokages. Believe it!"_

"I don't know what you saw in me that you were so attracted to me. I don't even know if I deserve someone as pure as you. But I will do my best to keep you happy. I will try to be a better friend, no, girlfriend to you from now. Please don't leave me". "Or if you are so stuck up to dying then I'll join you. At least I can make up for my mistakes for an eternity".

No response.

"Just what did you see in me, you ungrateful idiot? Why don't you answer? Just why did you love me so much? Why didn't you hate me or ignore me?" she all but screamed, tears splashing down her face.

"Forehead".

Her heart threatened to burst. It was his voice, not the usual loud, but filled with the usual warmth and passion. She shook her head. _'I must be losing my mind. Though it won't be wrong to hope'._ It didn't end there.

"Your forehead is large and lovely. That makes it very kissable".

Her body became numb with shock. So, it was him. It had always been him. And she was the idiot, chasing after the impassive and evil Sasuke over the bright and happy Naruto. Words forgotten, she swooped down on him and pressed her lips on his. His eyes widened in surprise, but he thankfully did not start a 'don't lie to yourself' tirade. Yet.

"You know how to worry me, Naruto". His pulse was not very strong, but not anymore erratic or faint. He will live and had come back to her. "Sakura-chan please don't lie to..." She had had enough. "Don't you dare finish that line you idiot! I don't love him anymore. He is nothing more that a friend and teammate. But I love _you_. _You_ cheered me, _you_ protected me, _you_ were always by me, you gave me confidence to become who I am, _you_ love, or at least loved me. And I want _you_, not him. I promise I will be a good…"

Whatever came to her mouth was silenced when her lips were captured by his. She was ecstatic. Her happiness was right with her. And she will never let him go again. As they finally broke apart, he spoke with his widest smile "I love you, Sakura chan. You don't know how much I wanted this to happen". His simple heartfelt line made her the happiest and the luckiest female in all of the world. She was in tears again, but this time out of happiness.

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki, and I will always be there, at your side. This is my promise for a lifetime".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it! Hope it's good one!


End file.
